


Scrap of Paper

by nanahoshiren



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoshiren/pseuds/nanahoshiren
Summary: A few weeks before Christmas, Killua got a pigeon delivering him a scrap of paper. What might be the content of said paper?





	1. Chapter One

“Onii-chan, wake up!”

The call had awoken Killua from his deep slumber. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the window, he gazed upon the little girl standing beside his bed, rocking his body back and forth repeatedly.

“G’morning, Alluka,” Killua yawned. He stretched his hands, then put down his blanket, sitting by the bedside. “Why did you wake me up?”

“Well, Onii-chan, it’s nine o’clock already,” Alluka pouted, crossing her arms. She turned her head, her locks waving as she strutted towards the window. “More importantly,” she motioned at something by the window, “Look at this.” 

As if on cue, a white pigeon flew over to her right hand. Alluka raised her hand, then walked back to the bedside. “Isn’t he cute? He’s probably tired after flying continuously for a long time.”

“Probably? Should you be confining him here, though… Hm?” Killua’s eyes focused on the pigeon’s feet. Upon closer inspection, he found a roll of paper tied to the pigeon’s right foot. Cautiously, Killua untied the paper and unrolled it.

The card-sized white paper was slightly wrinkled, and a bit wet around the edges. On the top right, the logo of Hunter Association was printed, albeit not too clear given the paper was damped. The paper seemed fishy, given how bad the condition of the paper was, but apparently even the Hunter Association isn’t always professional.

“Well, what does the paper say?” Alluka glanced at the paper inquiringly. Killua focused back into the paper, reading the words imprinted there.

_‘Dear Killua Zoldyck,_

_You are cordially invited to Hunter’s Christmas Event. Please join us at:  
Place: Hunter Association Headquarter, Swardani City  
Date: December 25, xxxx  
Time: 12 PM_

_Please bring your Hunter License for identification purpose, and we hope to see you at the event.’_

Killua frowned. He and Alluka had been travelling the world for the past few months, and their journey was entirely unplanned – no one should be able to easily tell their current location. Yet, whoever sent the pigeon managed to do so. Has the Hunter Association’s technology advanced that far already? No, if that was the case, they wouldn’t have sent such a shady invitation.

“I’m invited to a Christmas event organized by Hunter Association, or so it says at the paper, but,” Killua scratched his hair, “Don’t you think this paper seem fishy, Alluka? I mean, they somehow managed to deliver this to the correct recipient, yet they don’t even bother using a better quality paper or ensuring the paper won’t get damaged.”

“Hmm.“ Taking the paper from Killua, Alluka observed it closely. “The text is still perfectly readable, though; I’d say the pigeon did a great job on delivering this invitation.” She patted the pigeon’s head. “Anyway, Onii-chan, if you’re that suspicious, you can ask the other Hunters whether they also got an invitation, right? You can also meet up with them.”

“Well, yeah, but I’m still not going if they don’t include you. It’s not like not meeting the other hunters means the end of the world. Besides, Illumi would probably be invited, too.”

“Why not? Even I can survive one day without you, Onii-chan!” Alluka pouted, then walked towards the window with the pigeon on her finger. “Also, I still remember the face you made when you parted with Gon. Come on, Onii-chan, just admit how precious he is to you!” She chuckled, raising her hand and letting the pigeon fly away.

“W-What,” Killua’s cheeks reddened, “Geez, Alluka, don’t just make assumptions like that!” He immediately rose up and stood beside the bed, with Alluka laughing uncontrollably. “Okay, I admit it. I’d like to see Gon again. But there’s still the possibility that Illumi would also be there, and I don’t feel like seeing him again.”

“In that case,” Alluka grinned, “Why not use a disguise?” 

“What?”

“You know,” She folded the blanket, then put it back to the bed, “Just use a fake moustache or something.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Like hell am I wearing something as silly as that!” He imagined himself wearing a fake moustache like Charlie Chaplin’s, or a fake beard like Santa’s… Yep, definitely won’t work. He doesn’t have Illumi’s skills, who could pull off a disguise like Gittarackur. 

“Then just use a sunglasses or something,” Alluka sat on the bed, “And a wig. There’s a big mall at Swardani City, right? I’m sure you’d be able to find at least one that fits your taste, Onii-chan!”

Killua still felt uneasy about the possibility of meeting Illumi, but the thought of meeting Gon again…

“Okay, you win, Alluka. I’m going there.”


	2. Chapter Two

“It’s been a while since we were here, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Strolling down the street, Killua held Alluka’s right hand and matched his pace with hers. As they headed into the direction of the mall, his mind trailed off into the last time they were here, in this city. Gon had been on the verge of dying, and that was when Killua brought Alluka outside. Those weren’t easy times, for sure.

Minutes had passed, and they finally stood in front of the mall’s front entrance. The door slid open, making way for them right in the middle. The air conditioner’s cool breeze made its way from the inside, in contrast to the air on the outside. They marched into the mall.

“Dashing through the snow… In a one-horse open sleigh… Over the fields we go...”

“Laughing all the way! Onii-chan, this mall really gives off Christmas vibes!” Alluka grinned, running into the middle of the mall lobby. There was a big Santa Claus statue, its clothes bright red. She played with its long, white beard, chuckling playfully. Killua smiled, then approached her.

“Come on, Alluka, let’s go.”

* * *

“That’d be 12,000 Jennies.”

“Damn, who’d have thought mere sunglasses cost this much…” Killua played with the newly-bought sunglasses as they walked away from the store, the employee bowing down at them.

“That’s because you picked an expensive brand, Onii-chan,” Alluka chimed in as she shook her head. “A cheap one would have worked just fine, you know. All you need it for is to disguise yourself at a one-time event, after all. And to think you went all out with all your chosen outfits, too...”

“No, Alluka, you don’t understand! You want to know what would have happened had I picked a cheap clothes?” Killua pointed at a nearby store. “See for yourself!”

Alluka turned her head into the appointed store. Written in pink, bold letters was ‘Treammy’s Emporium.’ The interior was filled with bright, neon colors, and the clothes being sold were no less gaudy. The right side of the store had clothes with red and green nuances being lined up. Alluka saw a tall, slender man talking with whom she assumed was the employee.

“You see that man? Take a look at his sweater. The striped red-green sleeves, I could accept, but the body part, ugh! What’s with that elf’s body cartoon right below the neck?! Is he trying to be some elf?! If that’s the case, he should have bought an elf costume instead of whatever that is!”

“Shh! Calm down, Onii-chan, you’re being too loud!” Alluka put her finger on her lip, then grabbed Killua’s hand and dragged him further from the store. “Good thing that man was busy talking with the employee and couldn’t hear your words.”

“He should have heard it and spared himself from that horrendous look, though,” Killua muttered. “Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s go eat, Alluka.”

* * *

“Here’s your order: one Spaghetti Bolognese and one Spaghetti Carbonara. Enjoy!”

“Yay! Let’s eat!” Alluka grabbed her fork, and immediately put some spaghettis into her mouth. Her rushed action made her lips stained with some bolognese sauce.

“Seems like we chose the correct restaurant,” Killua chuckled, and reached out to wipe her mouth. He then sat back down, starting to feast on his own meal.

They had just taken a seat in Gustoso, an Italian restaurant, where all the employees were wearing Santa costumes. Sitting face to face with a small, round table between them, they ate together, enjoying the calm environment.

“Anyway, I think I’m going broke by the end of the year,” Killua groaned, then picked up one of the shopping bags and peeked inside it. “Goddamnit, why does everything cost so much these days?”

“Probably because you always go overboard with buying things, Killua.” A voice coming from Killua’s right side chimed in, startling him. He turned his head around, and saw an employee taking his Santa hat off, revealing his spiky hair.

“G-Gon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, here’s the sweater I used as a reference:  
> https://www.partycity.com/ca/adult-jolly-elf-ugly-christmas-sweater-P757965.html


	3. Chapter Three

Gon grinned, then dragged a nearby chair and sat down. He put his Santa hat on the table. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you guys here. Going to the Hunter event tomorrow?” Gon inquired, curiosity filling his eyes. 

“Onii-chan is,” Alluka answered, looking straight at Gon, then at Killua. “Speaking of which, why didn’t you two contact each other regarding this event? What happened to your promise of staying in touch?”

“Ah, well,” Killua scratched his head, “We’re gonna head to the same event anyway; chances are we’re gonna eventually meet. Like you see, it has happened even before the actual event.”

“Is that so?” Alluka muttered, then glanced at Gon, who was talking with an employee who was passing by. “By the way, Gon, why are you wearing a Santa costume?”

“Ah, I’m working part-time here,” Gon pointed at the direction of the kitchen. “I had just finished my shift, and then I saw you guys, so I figured I would do some catching up.”

“Oh, so that’s why.” Killua gulped down the last of his spaghetti. “Have you eaten, Gon?” A nod from Gon, and Killua continued, “Okay, I’ll go pay for a bit and then we’re gonna go. Care to join us, Gon?”

“Sure! Wait a bit, I’ll change my clothes!” Gon smiled, standing up from his seat. He picked his seat, returned it to the original place, before heading to the staff room. Killua put his bags on his chair, walked to the cashier to pay the bill, and then headed back to their table, where Gon and Alluka had been waiting. 

“Okay, we’re good to go! Gon, help me carry these bags.” Killua handed Gon several of his shopping bags. Gon received them with a perplexed look.

“Whoa, Killua, what are inside these bags?” Gon peeked inside one of the bags, then frowned. “Wait, all these bags are for clothes?”

“Expensive clothes, to be exact,” Alluka snickered, “Since Onii-chan didn’t want to buy the cheaper ugly Christmas sweater.” Gon blinked, then started laughing. 

“H-hey!” Killua’s face heated up. “The wig was the most expensive out of everything, you know?”

“Ahahaha!” Gon’s face lit up with laughter, and Killua couldn’t help but laugh, too. It really had been a long time since they last laughed together freely like this. The three of them did hang out together after Gon was healed. They took photos, they joked around together, but eventually they parted ways. Killua and Alluka went to travel the world, and Gon went to meet his father. They did part with a smile on their faces, but to say that parting was easy was pushing it too much. 

“Why a wig, though?” Gon’s question brought Killua back from his pondering. 

“Ah, I don’t feel like meeting Illumi, so I plan on going to the event with a disguise,” Killua shrugged. “You know, since I don’t have a Hatsu like his that could disguise myself completely.”

“Oh, I see…” Gon’s voice trailed off. He bit his lip, then continued, “Speaking of Hatsu, I think I can no longer use Nen.”

Killua barely managed to hide his surprise when Alluka let out a loud “Huh?!” by his side. He took a moment to collect himself, before asking, “How?”

“Well, remember how I kind of went berserk with Pitou?”

Killua nodded. Well, to be fair, calling it ‘kind of’ was an understatement.

“Apparently that was the reason I lost my Nen.” Gon sighed in resignation, then continued. “So, after meeting Ging at the World Tree, I went back to Whale Island, where I discovered I could no longer feel my aura. So I called Ging, and he explained that my fight with Pitou was probably the cause. You see, in exchange for the power I had back then, the price I had to pay wasn’t cheap. And you know what happened next.”

Killua shuddered. He remembered all too well the aftermath the fight. No, he certainly couldn’t forget about all that even if he tried to. The recollection of Gon laying down on the hospital bed, all bandaged up, with an eerily resemblance to a mummy who’s beyond saving… He clenched his fists before muttering a quiet, barely audible, “And then?”

“As the consequence, I was on the verge of death. Thanks to Alluka, my body went back to its previous state, before I was dying. And as a result,” Gon sighed, “My body reverted back to the state before I could use my Nen. As in, I could no longer see aura, and so I couldn’t use Nen anymore.”

“So that’s why…” Alluka muttered, her eyes fixed onto the floor, her hands fidgeting with the bags in her grip. 

“Ah, I’m not blaming you, Alluka!” Gon added hurriedly, “I’m really thankful that you healed me, I really am! In fact, I’m really glad the only thing I lost is my Nen. And my own action was the cause of it, anyway, so don’t worry about it!” 

Trying to steer the topic, Gon continued, “So, tomorrow’s Christmas already, huh? What are you going to do, Alluka? Planning to attend the Hunter’s event too?”

Alluka snapped from her trance, and answered, “Nope, I’m gonna stay at the hotel. I’m gonna let Onii-chan have fun on meeting his fellow Hunters without me for the day!”

“Aww, that’s such a shame, though. Killua, you sure you don’t want to bring her along?”

“Well, it won’t end well if Illumi sees her, you know? And besides, she’s the one who pushed me to go there by myself.”

“I didn’t make you go by yourself, Onii-chan,” Alluka pouted. “I did tell you to contact someone and go there together.”

“Ahaha, don’t worry, Alluka, I’ll accompany him tomorrow,” Gon grinned and beamed at her. “You’re coming with a disguise on, right? I’ll also use a costume tomorrow. Speaking of which, my next shift’s coming up. See you guys later!”

“Bye, Gon! See you later!” Alluka shouted. Killua smiled, waving his right hand as he gazed watched Gon running back towards the Italian restaurant, waving back at their direction. 

“By the way, Alluka, there’s something I forgot to buy. Let’s go buy it.”

Alluka opened her mouth, ready to protest, before she realized something and nodded with a teasing smile.


	4. Chapter Four

“Your Hunter License, please.”

“Here.”

Killua fixed the position of his sunglasses as the man checked his license. He must admit that the way that man dressed looked bizarre. A white and black coat, a hat with small horns, both with black spots all over them. The face area around his left eye was black. It’s almost like he’s trying to imitate a cow. Killua snapped out from his musing when the man cleared his throat.

“Pardon me, but from what I know, the Zoldyck family doesn’t have a red-headed son. And the sunglasses also covers your face.”

“How rude! I can wear anything I want, can I?” Killua sighed, then took off his wig and sunglasses. “There. Satisfied now?”

The man shook his head. His face didn’t show any emotion, but judging from the way he crossed his arms, he probably wasn’t impressed.

“To be honest, you’re acting pretty suspicious. You reacted pretty defensive to my relatively neutral remarks. I’m sorry, but unless someone could vouch for your credibility, I cannot let you in.”

“For the love of God, how bothersome!” Killua seethed, his eyes scanning the vicinity. He did turn up earlier as to avoid lingering on the outside for too long, so there were no one nearby, let alone someone who could recognize him. It was still around half past ten, and the event won’t start until twelve, after all. His gaze stopped on a white-haired man, with a square chin and sunglasses on who was walking in their direction.

“Ah, perfect! Just look, that man will vouch for me!” Killua waved his hand, then yelled, “Morel! Here!”

Morel waved back, and paced faster to their direction.

“Hey, Killua! It’s been a long time, huh?” He patted Killua’s back. He then turned his head on the cow-like man. “Ah, Mizaistom! Guiding the entrance gate?”

“Indeed, I am. Your Hunter License, please.”

“Here you go!” Morel handed his Hunter License, then turned back at Killua. “So, why are you here this early, Killua?”

“Well, I wanted to avoid being seen by too much people, since it increased the likelihood of me meeting Illumi. I even prepared a disguise, but he refused to let me in since he doubts my identity after I tried to go in with my disguise on,” Killua whispered, not wanting to make a scene out of it. 

“Oh, is that so? Well, Mizai is not someone who would trust easily, so that’s understandable. Doesn’t that make him perfect for this position?” Morel remarked, then laughed. 

“I guess that’s true…”

“Here’s your license, Morel,” Mizaistom handed back the license. 

“Ah, thanks. By the way, I can assure you this kid’s really Killua Zoldyck. He helped a lot during the Chimera Ant Extermination.”

“I see,” Mizaistom nodded, and fetched another license. “Well then, Killua, here’s your license, and feel free to go inside.”

“See? I told ya,” Killua took the license back. “I’m going in now. Thanks for the help, Morel.”

Without waiting for any response, Killua strolled into the hall. The place was big, with Christmas decorations everywhere he could see, but maybe that’s because barely anyone had arrived. There were round tables meant for four people all over the hall, with clean, white tablecloth laid over them. Each table had an unlit candle, and a card with Christmas greetings written inside. At the very end of the hall, there was a stage, so Killua assumed there would be some performances today. He repositioned his wig and sunglasses, then approached the stage. 

Coming closer, Killua could see a young woman with a rabbit headband talking with a man in a yellow baseball uniform. On the right side of the stage, a tall man with glasses could be seen lifting a heavy cardbox. 

“Leorio?”

The man glanced up, then eyed him suspiciously. He put the box he was carrying into the floor, then approached Killua.

“Who might you be? I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Killua sighed, then lifted up his sunglasses. “It’s Killua. Before you make a fuss, I’m wearing all these elaborate disguises to minimize the chance of meeting Illumi, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t loudly yell my name here.”

“Oh, sure,” Leorio shrugged, then walked to one of the nearby table. He sat on one of the seats, then motioned for Killua to take the seat across from him, which he did. “But anyway, is it really necessary for you to go all out on hiding yourself? I mean,” he shifted his gaze to the left side of the stage, “Even that guy has come out of his hiding now.”

Killua followed his gaze, and saw a blond man pacing back and forth. His right hand held a phone on his right ear, and occasionally he let out groans of frustration.

“Oh, you finally managed to get in contact with Kurapika?”

Leorio scoffed. “Technically, I wasn’t the one who managed to bring him out of hiding. To cut a long story short, we were recruited into the Zodiacs, and one of them brought him here.”

“Hmm.” Killua turned his attention back to Kurapika, who had finished his phone call. The blond sighed, and turned his head to their direction, noticing Leorio as the latter waved his hand. Kurapika walked closer, and Killua noticed dark circles under his eyes, his hair messy and disheveled. 

“What was that call about, Kurapika?,” Leorio inquired. He pulled the seat next to him, and tapped it lightly. Kurapika sat there with an audible sigh.

“Nothing of concern. More importantly,” he paused, and laid a scrutinizing gaze towards Killua, “Who may you be?”

Killua sighed, then explained his circumstances for the nth time for the day. Kurapika nodded in comprehension, his fingers playing with the card on their table. 

“I understand. Well, I highly doubt he’d make a fuss here, especially since he made himself an enemy of the Hunters after killing a bunch of them last election, but we Zodiacs did invite him, so just watch out.”

“Oh, right, speaking of invitations, there’s something bugging me. How did you manage to send the invitation to me when I don’t have any exact address?”

“It was done by one of the Zodiacs, Cluck. I’m not sure how it works, but apparently her nen ability could control pigeons and make them deliver the invitations to the recipient.”

As the explanation concluded, a short, bean-like man in tuxedo appeared, pushing a cart full of drinks. He put four empty glasses on their table, then poured water on each of them. After that, he lit the candle on the middle of the table.

“Thanks a lot, Beans!” Leorio grinned, and gave Beans a salute, which was reciprocated before the latter went to the other tables. Killua looked around and realized that by now, most other tables had been filled. 

“By the way, Killua,” Kurapika called out, “Is Gon coming today?”

“Yeah, he is,” Killua answered. “He sure is taking his time, though…”

As if on cue, someone in Santa clothes was fast approaching their table, and stopped just before he crashed onto the table. He stood silently, waiting for his breath to even out, before exclaiming, “Merry Christmas!”

Killua snickered. That’s just like Gon to enter like that.


	5. Chapter Five

“Gon! How have you been?” Leorio rose up quickly, embracing Gon into a tight hug. The corner of Gon’s lip rose higher, and he returned the embrace. 

“I’ve been stuck with a bunch of homeworks back on Whale Island! Man, Aunt Mito is too cruel!” Gon whined. He took a sip of water from the glass in front of him, then put it back on the table. “Also, Kurapika! It’s been a long time! Where have you been this entire time? By the way, that suit looks nice on you!”

“Ah, thanks,” Kurapika said, his chains rattling as he put the card he’d been fiddling with back to its position. “I… had business I had to take care of, especially regarding the scarlet eyes. As such, I didn’t have the luxury to waste my time doing something else.”

“Not even to pick up your damn phone?” Leorio deadpanned. Kurapika tensed, then opened his mouth as if ready to retort, before closing it again. He then heaved a long sigh.

“About that…” Kurapika trailed off, turning his head to face Gon. “Gon, I apologize for not seeing you when you were hospitalized. As I said, I had matters I had to attend to, so I hadn’t had the chance to check my phone and keep up with the news.”

“Ah, well,” Gon paused, seemingly put on the spot with Kurapika’s words. “It’s no problem, really, your work is important, and I know how much the scarlet eyes mean to you. Also, hey, isn’t this a great opportunity to catch up? Since we’ve gone our separate ways and all.”

“Oh, nice idea, Gon!” Killua chimed in. He grinned, and sat straight. “Well, Kurapika, since you’ve been away from us the longest, you can start first!”

“Ah, sure. Well, then…”

Kurapika started his story, starting from the moment he left Yorknew City. The other three listened to his stories regarding his attempts on retrieving the remaining scarlet eyes, of how he rose in ranks in the Nostrade family after Neon, the daughter of the mafia, could no longer use her fortune telling ability. Gon inquired a bit on the topic, then concluded the cause was probably different from his own. The tale continued on until how he joined the Zodiacs for the remaining scarlet eyes, which were apparently held by a single person.

Leorio continued on with how he studied for his medical exams, how he put more time into honing his own nen and developing his hatsu after he saw what the others were capable of. How his own medical studies were put on hold with Gon’s hospitalization and the following election matters. Killua interjected with how Leorio had the guts to punch Ging with his nen, and then proceeded to take out his tablet and showed them the playback available on Hunter Association’s website. Gon and Killua cracked up laughing, followed by Leorio’s “Cut it off!” as Kurapika chuckled in amusement. 

Killua followed up with their adventure on Greed Island, about how they were really close to meeting Ging before then teleported to meet Ging’s disciple, Kite, instead. How the whole ordeal ended up involving an entire Chimera Ant race trying to take over humanity, and how it landed Gon on the hospital. He hesitated for a bit, before deciding that he could trust them with Alluka’s circumstances and spilling the story.

Last up was Gon, recalling the meeting with Ging on top of the World Tree. The others listened attentively, occasionally asking about Ging. As they finished catching up, the rabbit-like woman came up on stage. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” The chatter of the audience slowly disappeared as she waved her right hand enthusiastically. “Let’s have a holly jolly Christmas with me, Piyon! Now, seeing as it’s time already, let us commence on our Christmas lunch!”

As if on cue, several waiters appeared from the backstage, all carrying a big turkey on a plate. “These yummy turkeys were all prepared by Menchi and her assistants! By all means, please enjoy the top rate cooking of our Single-Star Gourmet Hunter!”

“Apparently top rate meaning arriving an hour later than the appointed time,” Kurapika muttered under his breath. Leorio put his finger on his lip, whispering, “Shh! At least the event could be started only one hour later than written on the invitations!” 

One of the waiter came upon their table, placing the turkey on the middle of the table. He then placed a plate in front of each person sitting there, all accompanied with a pair of knife and fork. As he excused himself, Piyon continued, “Now, to accompany your eating, please welcome Hisoka Morrow to the stage!”

“What?” Gon exclaimed, turning his attention on the man walking towards the stage. Hisoka walked slowly, with a Spanish guitar on his hands. “I thought he killed another Hunter during the election? Why is he allowed to go onstage freely like that?”

“Well, he wanted to entertain us, so we might as well utilize it, no? And we don’t even need to pay him for this.” Leorio remarked, his hands already cutting the turkey in front of him.

Killua slammed the table, surprising the other three. “He might be willing to perform with his guitar for free, but shouldn’t you guys mind the clothes he wore? I mean,” he pointed on Hisoka’s clothes, “Do you seriously think such an ugly sweater fits an entertainer? God, if only I had known he was the one buying that sweater, I would have stopped him yesterday!”

“What? Killua, you met him yesterday?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. To be exact, I saw a man with a horrendous sweater inside an equally horrendous clothes store that I was tempted to go in and give him a basic lesson on fashion. I’d have done exactly that if Alluka didn’t stop me.”

Kurapika chuckled, taking a piece of turkey from the middle plate. He cut it into a small piece, then took a bite. “Now, now. As long as his guitar performance is good, I’d say it doesn’t matter what kind of clothes he wore. And it’s quite an eargasm, no?” He placed another bite into his mouth. “Also, that elf sweater is better than the sweater on those memes, right?”

“Hmm?” Killua asked. “Which meme?”

“You know, the one with three guys. The guy in the middle was wearing a sweater with a huge bow, and the other two were laughing at him.” Kurapika opened his phone and fiddled with it, then showed them a picture. “Here, it’s this one.”

The other three looked at each other, then laughing profusely. Kurapika raised his eyebrow, then question, “What’s so funny?”

“Y’know,” Leorio tried to stop his laugh, “For someone who never picked up his phone calls, you sure are updated with recent memes.”

Kurapika blinked, then let out a little chuckle as he finished the turkey on his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, it’s this image:  
> https://www.instagram.com/vancityreynolds/p/BrohVOhB7yt/


	6. Chapter Six

“Please give one more round of applause for Melody!”

Rounds of claps reverberated across the room. Melody bowed, then strode down the stage. Piyon strolled back upstage, grinning brightly. 

“And that’s the end of our Christmas event today! Now, let us toast and celebrate our gathering today!”

Everyone in the room raised their glasses up in the air, close to each other’s. 

“Guys, please don’t actually clink the glasses together,” Leorio mouthed. “The glass could crack, especially if you clinked the rims too hard. And even if it doesn’t crack, repeatedly clinking the glass could make it more fragile.”

“Gotcha! You sure know a lot, Leorio!” Gon remarked. 

“Bet he knew about it from experience,” Killua snickered, earning a glare from Leorio. 

“Alright! We’ll toast on three! One, two, three! Cheers!”

Clinks of glasses and cheers filled the room, followed with sounds of drinks gulped down. Killua put his glass down, satisfied with the cola he had. He took a peek on his watch, then stood straight up. 

“It's late already,” Killua started. “Seeing as I left Alluka alone in our hotel room, it’s time I go back. Illumi’s nowhere to be seen, but I still wanna make sure she’s safe.”

“Oh, already?” Leorio rose up. “Well then, take care on the way there!” 

“We also have to help up with cleaning up after the event, so we also have to get going.” Kurapika stood up, putting the seat back to its place. He waved his right hand, his chains rattling. “Bye, Killua, Gon. See you later.”

“Bye! Merry Christmas! Remember not to overwork yourselves!” Gon waved his hands. 

Killua let out a smile, waving his hands, before turning to head out to the gate, followed by Gon. He recognized several people on the way out, like Bisky who was sitting in the same table as Palm, and Hanzo, who wore something else other than his ninja suit for once. Come to think of it, it’s remarkable how barely anyone bothered to use a Christmas themed clothes. He could only remember Gon, Hisoka, and Hanzo who did. 

“So,” Killua started after they had arrived at the front gate of the Headquarters building, “Where are you going now, Gon?”

“I’ll come back to Gustoso to return this costume,” Gon replied, his hand fiddling with the Santa hat. “But before that…” He searched through his pockets, before getting out a small box wrapped in green and red papers. 

“Here! Merry Christmas, Killua!” Gon smiled, handing the box to Killua. The latter received it and immediately opened the gift wrapper.

Inside the box, Killua found a pack of Christmas Limited Edition Chocorobo. On top of the box there was a scrap of paper taped, with a phone number written. 

“It’s my phone number,” Gon stated, as he brought out his phone. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that I changed it, right? When trying to get a hold of me and ask me to go to the event together.”

_ Oh, that explains why my calls and texts never got through. _

Killua chuckled, then raised the Chocorobo and staring at it intently. “Thanks for the Chocorobo, Gon! I had run out of stocks, and the Limited Edition was sold out when I visited the store yesterday, so this really makes my day!”

Killua put the Chocorobo into his pocket, then brought out another box with blue and yellow gift wrapper. “And this is for you,” he handed the box, “It might not be as rare as your gift to me, but I do hope you like it.”

Gon unwrapped the box, then found a fish-shaped keychain inside. He picked it up from inside the box, and dangle it in front of his eyes. “This is so cute! Thanks a bunch, Killua!” He stepped closer, then without a warning, he hugged Killua. 

“H-Hey, Gon!” Killua felt his cheeks heated. His hands dangled awkwardly by his side, unsure of what to do. “Don’t hug me in public!”

“Ahaha, sorry!” Gon laughed, then released his embrace. “Does that mean I could do it in private, though? Just kidding, Killua, don’t look so scary!”

“Ahem,” Killua cleared his throat. He was thankful for the sunglasses on his face. He fixed his wig’s position, then stared at Gon with a serious face. “Anyway, thank you for today. It was fun.” His face broke into a warm smile, earning Gon’s smile in return. “Well, I’ve gotta get back soon. See you later, Gon!”

“See you!” Gon winked, then ran towards the direction of the mall. As his figure became smaller and smaller, Killua took off his sunglasses, then walked back into his hotel with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, glad to see you stick around until the last chapter! I’ve never written a fic before, so if you have anything you’d like to criticize, please do so!
> 
> With that said, I wrote this for killuwow on Tumblr on a HxH Gift Exchange. The prompts are as follows:  
> Prompt 1: Killua, Alluka and Gon just hanging out with each other, doesn't have to follow a Christmas theme but it can.  
> Prompt 2: Hisoka with an extremely ugly Christmas sweater, uglier the better. (He also loves the sweater and thinks he looks amazing)  
> Prompt 3: Killua and Gon exchanging Christmas gifts  
> Additional Information: Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Gon together (it doesn't matter what they're doing I just miss them a whole lot)
> 
> So, yeah, I decided to incorporate all of them into one long ass fic instead of choosing just one, ahaha
> 
> Well, that’s all from me, I hope this fic didn’t disappoint!


End file.
